WarriorCats: What Lies Beyond the Shadows
by x ShadowFrost x
Summary: Moonpaw is just an ordinary ThunderClan cat. But when her and her brother find a mysterious cat named Onyx, can they trust him or will he lead to the Clans' utter destruction? Wait, it gets even better. What will happen when Moonpaw develops feelings for the mysterious Onyx? Yeah I know, suckish summary...


**This is my first warrior cats fanfic so HOORAY! If you want to know when this takes place, it takes place about 6 moons(months) after "The Last Hope".**

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

**Leader:** Bramblestar- Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy**: Squirrelflight- dark ginger she-cat

**Medicine Cat:** Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

Apprentice- Moonpaw

**Warriors:**

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

**Cloudtail-** long haired white tom with blue eyes

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Leafpool-** light brown tabby she-cat, amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg-** long limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall-** light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing-** white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-** cream colored tom

**Hazeltail-** small gray and white she-cat

**Mousewhisker-** gray and white tom

**Cinderheart- **gray tabby she-cat

**Poppyfrost- **tortoiseshell she-cat

**Lionblaze- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

**Foxleap-** reddish brown tabby tom

**Icecloud-** white she-cat

**Toadstep-** black and white tom

**Rosepetal-** dark cream she-cat

**Briarlight-** dark brown she-cat

**Bumblestripe-** very pale gray tom with black stripes

_Apprentice: Thrushpaw_

**Blossomfall-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat

_apprentice: Palepaw_

**Dovewing-** pale gray she-cat with green eyes

_apprentice: Cheetahpaw_

**Ivypool-** silver and white tabby she-cat with blue eyes

_apprentice: Lightningpaw_

**Cherrypelt- **ginger she-cat with amber eyes

**Molefur- **cream and brown tom with green eyes

**Lilystorm-** dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedclaw-** very pale ginger she-cat

**Apprentices:**

**Thrushpaw-** gold and brown tabby tom

**Palepaw-** very pale gray tom with tawny spots and amber eyes

**Cheetahpaw-** golden she-cat with brown spots, dark brown ears and muzzle and green eyes

**Moonpaw-** pretty silver tabby she-cat with blue-gray paws and ears, dark blue eyes

**Lightningpaw-** dark gray and black tom with a scar on his paw shaped like a lightning bolt, yellow eyes

**Queens:**

**Squirrelflight**- expecting Bramblestar's kits

**Daisy-** long furred cream she-cat from the horseplace

**Elders:**

**Graystripe-** long haired gray tom

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm-** pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Purdy-** plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

**ShadowClan**

**Leader:** Blackstar- white tom with black paws

**Deputy: **Rowanclaw- ginger tom

**Medicine Cat: **Willowclaw- black and tawny tabby she-cat

**Warriors:**

_(I am lazy... __**._.**__)_

**Smokefoot**

**Toadfoot**

**Applefur**

**Crowfrost**

**Ratscar**

**Snowbird**

**Tawnypelt**

**Olivenose**

_apprentice: Frostpaw (white and silver tom)_

**Owlclaw**

**Shrewfoot**

**Redwillow**

_apprentice: Plumpaw (light brown tabby she-cat)_

**Tigerheart**

**Dawnpelt**

**Pinenose**

**Starlingwing**

**Elders:**

**Oakfur-** small brown tom

**You know what? I'll just finish this later and post it another time... On to the story! :D**

**Prologue**

A gray and orange cat walked through a suffocating forest of shadows. "Well done, Onyx." The shadowed figure emerged from the dark trees. It had nothing to recognize it by and was pure black like a shadow except for its blood red eyes. "Yes, master." Onyx replied while dipping his head. "You have proved yourself worthy and will now face the hardest mission of all: 'Wiping out the clans, one by one'." "But, master, I thought we would be taking a break before my next mission." Onyx meowed. The shadow laughed," Breaks are for weaklings! And we certainly are not weaklings. _Are we?_" "No, master." Onyx growled. "Good because their will be many distractions on your new mission to destroy the clans. Understood?" "Understood." Onyx echoed. "Now go to ThunderClan first." The shadow instructed him.

**Chapter One**

"Got it!" Moonpaw announced triumphantly as she got a grip on the thorn in her brother's paw. She pulled it out. "AAGH!" Lightningpaw yowled and stuck his paw in his mouth. "Good job, Moonpaw," Moonpaw's mentor, Jayfeather, told her,"it seems as if you're becoming a better medicine cat each day." "Thanks, Jayfeather!" Moonpaw mewed happily. "Yeah... um, thanks for getting the thorn out of my paw." Lightningpaw mumbled with his paw still in his mouth. Moonpaw turned to Jayfeather,"Our stock of marigold is low, do you think I should go out and get more?" "That's actually a great idea," Jayfeather mewed with surprise,"Lightningpaw, is Ivypool okay with it if you escorted Moonpaw?" Lightningpaw perked up and mewed excitedly,"I'll go ask her right now!"

Moonpaw walked out of Jayfeather's den to go find Ivypool with her littermate. "Briarlight, have you seen Ivypool?" Moonpaw and Lightningpaw asked. "She's sharing fresh-kill with your mother, Dovewing, right now." Briarlight purred and she continued to drag herself back to Jayfeather's den.

**(This part is gonna be from Moonpaw's point of view!)**

My brother and I walked up to Ivypool and our mother. "And what brings you two rascals here?" Dovewing mewed warmly. " What is it this time, Lightningpaw?" Ivypool sighed. " Would it be alright if I escorted Moonpaw to go and get some more herbs?" He asked. "Well I suppose so..." Ivypool told us. "YAY!" We meowed in unision. "Just be careful. Okay?" Ivypool mewed worriedly. "We will!" My littermate and I yowled back to them at the same time before we ran out of the camp entance.

"Have you found some marigold yet?" Lightningpaw whined," It's getting dark out and when we get back to camp there might not be any fresh-kill left!" "Calm down!" I told him,"If you keep up your whining there might not be any prey to catch tomorrow." I heard him let out a mrrow of amusement. Suddenly I heard a bush rustle. "Did you hear that?" I asked my brother. He nodded," I think I can smell it coming from behind those bushes. We should find out what it is and tell our clanmates." "Yeah." I mewed in agreement.

As we neared the bush I saw my brother unsheathe his claws. Seeing him do so made me get scared and I too unsheathed my claws. "Ready?" My littermate asked me. I nodded. "Okay," Lightningpaw whispered," 3-2-1- NOW!" We dived through the bush and were shocked by what we saw.

**So what did you think? I thought I did pretty good. **

**Now here are the questions! (if you answer them I will give you a shout out in the next chapter! No lie!)**

**Why do you think "Moonpaw" is such a common name used in fanfictions?**

**What do you think was behind the bush?**

**Do you even like this story?**

**Yeah, and that's pretty much all so BYE! :3**


End file.
